Safety
by BrennaAimee
Summary: What happends when Callie and Arizona become attached to a withdrawn teen patient? Probably a bad summary. First FanFic so, reviews and criticism are more than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

. . . BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. . .

"Ugh, Really?" Callie yells as she grabs her pager. 'I finally fall asleep and my pager goes off now?' She thinks to herself. Arizona can't help but giggle at her girlfriends reaction. She thinks it adorable when Callie has to wake up because she gets a pout on her face that gives Arizona butterflies.

. . . BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. . .

"Nooooooo" Arizona moans while trying to snuggle into Callie and reach for her pager at the same time.

'911' they both read flashing across their pagers.

"What's going on?" Callie asked Arizona curious to if they both received the same page.

"Hunt paged me to the ER"

"Same" Callie responded.

Usually if they received the same page it was some big medical emergency like pileups on the highway, earthquakes, or burning buildings and you could usually hear the ambulances rushing past from Callie's apartment, but tonight seemed relatively quiet.

"Let's go see what this is about, so we can get back here to lay in each other's arms" Callie said and winked at her girlfriend.

They rushed to get ready both throwing on a T-Shirt and jeans. Then walked hand in hand across the street to the hospital. Expecting to get torn apart as soon as they walked in Callie grabbed Arizona's arm and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

"I love you Ari"

"I love you too baby" Arizona smiled.

Walking into the ER this time seemed weird. There wasn't a big trauma coming in as they both expected. It actually seemed relatively quiet. Hunt made eye contact with Arizona and walked over to the couple who had confusion etched all over their faces.

"16 year old female, gun shot wound to the abdomen missed vital organs and a shoulder dislocation." Hunt stated.

Callie looked at Hunt confused this seemed simple. "Couldn't someone else handle this there are other orthopedic and pediatric surgeons on call tonight. Its our day off tomorrow." Callie asked.

"We can't get this kid to talk much less let us touch her, she fought the EMTs who brought her in every step of the way. . . If she was unconscious we wouldn't have to worry about it. But this is where you two come in. . "

Both give Hunt inquisitive glances.

"Arizona, you have a way with people. I'm sure you can get through to her." Turning to Callie he adds, "and if she trusts Arizona and realizes Arizona trusts you, she may let you two work on her. Look I know I'm not suppose to use my personal relationships with you, but I knew if anyone could get through to her you could."

" Was the gun shot would a through and through" Arizona asks with worry obviously tainting her bright blue orbs.

"No" Hunt replies shaking his head "but she is stable for now but she is still losing blood. We have tried to explain everything to her but she keeps getting worked up and her heart rate keeps elevating. I told Christina to page you and I have watched through the window to make sure she was ok. Her heart rate decreased to normal when we left the room"

Arizona and Callie listened to Owen's ramble intently deciding the best course of action.

"We'll do it together" Callie said noticing the worry in her girlfriends eyes and waiting for approval from her.

"What if I can't get through to her?" Arizona asked not really directing her question to Callie but she knew the brunette would answer.

"You can do this. Owen is right you have a way with people and if not they will just have to medicate her and do what needs to be done anyway." Callie responded.

"Ok, I'll go in first. We go in slowly and keep her calm." Arizona thought.

"Room 207" Owen said without the couple even having to ask. "You need to assess the damage ASAP and get her to surgery to explore the wound further."

Arizona walked into the room. The girl just stared at her. The girl had not seen this doctor before. The doctor was followed by another female doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, Pediatric surgery and this is Dr. Callie Torres Orthopedic surgery" Arizona said with her dimpled smile.

"Ortho?" The girl looked at Callie with admiration "like breaking bones?"

"and fixing them" Callie nodded with a chuckle.

"Badass" the girl stated.

Arizona smiled at the fact the girl willingly talked even if it wasn't to her. She looked at Callie to make Callie aware that she thought she should continue to talk to the girl.

"Can I look at your shoulder?" Callie asked. The girl gave her a worried glance but eventually nodded.

"Dr. Robbins, can you examine her gun shot wound?" The girl flinched letting Callie know she wasn't comfortable with Dr. Robbins. Callie asked Arizona to leave the room for a moment. Of course Arizona did what Callie asked. She walked out and shut the door.

'What did I do. . . Why couldn't I get through to her. . . Did I go in to fast. . . What was it about me? I'm usually great with people. . . No one has ever shut me out like that. . ' Arizona thought. Hurt, she slid down the wall and sat on the ground waiting for Callie.

"Can I ask why you're nervous about Dr. Robbins look at your wound?" Callie inquired.

"She reminds me of my ex-step-mother, whom I really did not trust." the girl stated simply.

"Ok. . . So, what's your name kid-o?"

"Jessamine" The girl replied shyly.

"That's a pretty name . . . Jessamine I'm going to need for you to let Dr. Robbins look at your wound. . . If it helps, I trust Dr. Robbins, with my life." Callie added "She won't do anything to hurt you or betray your trust."

Jessamine studied Callie's eyes intently looking for a sign she was lying, but all she saw in the woman was sincerity. "Ok, as long as you stay in the room with me."

Callie agreed and walked to the door to let her girlfriend inside. She stepped out not seeing Arizona there and turned to see the woman looking broken up against the wall.

"What did I do wrong?" Arizona asked.

Callie realized this was the first time a patient hadn't trusted her. "Nothing, it was someone from her past." Callie gave her girl a comforting hug and kissed her temple to reassure her everything was fixed now.

After Arizona assessed the damage she told Jessamine she would need surgery and they needed to get her to the OR as soon as possible. Jessamine agreed after Callie assured her she would be doing surgery on her shoulder at the same time because it would not pop back into place.

After surgery Callie and Arizona went to their on call room to get some rest. They were worn out from not getting any significant amount of rest the past night and knew they wanted to check on Jessamine before going home. This was the first time they actually planned on using the on call room for what it was meant for. . . sleep. They both got comfortable and got under the covers to cuddle until they fell asleep. Arizona was the first to speak.

"We need to check on her first thing when we wake up. Where are her parents or family?"

"I don't know. No one can get in touch with any of her family." Callie admitted in a concerned tone.

" She is too young to be here without anyone, this has to be scary for her. How do you think she ended up shot?" Arizona finally vocalizing the question both had been thinking from the beginning, but were to afraid to ask.

"I don't know Ari. She seems like a tough kid though so I think she will be ok until her family gets here. . . Maybe we can get her to tell us what happened." Callie leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. She loved how much Arizona cared for her patients. The couple soon drifted off to sleep in each other's warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Grey's Anatomy related. No copyright infringement intended. This Fan Fic is for entertainment purposes only**_

_**A/N : I hope you continue to enjoy this. It is my first and I appreciate any and all reviews =). Jessamine becomes more of a main character, I'm hoping you enjoy the way this story plays out. **_

_**Jessamine's P.O.V**_

_**My eyes fluttered open as I tried to see what was making this beeping sound I kept hearing. I look around, I am in a bed. . . with an IV in my arm. . . a heart monitor attached . . . two women standing in the door way. . . my shoulder killing me and why is my stomach hurting so much? ' How did I get here, and more importantly where exactly is here.' I thought. I'm trying to keep from panicking so I forced myself to think back to last night. I was walking from the meeting place away from the crew. I turned down the alley and . . . . Boom just like that it hits me and everything came flooding back into my memory. The. . . situation . . . the pain. . . the ER. . . the doctors. . . what was the name of that doctor?**_

"_**Callie?" I choke out not realizing how dry my mouth is. **_

_**The raven haired woman that was standing next to the blonde at my door turns and looks at me with a smile on her face, but worry dominant in her dark chocolate eyes. She was soon by my side with the blonde, I remembered was Dr. Robbins, now on my other side. She poured my some ice water and put the straw to my lips for me to drink so I didn't have to move my arm. **_

"_**Hey Jessamine, How are you feeling?" Callie asked. **_

"_**Badass" I joke. "How did the surgery go?"**_

_**Dr. Robbins jumped in "The surgery was a success. Dr. Torres and I ran into a couple complications, but everything went well." **_

"_**We really need to call your parents. You're a minor and we are obligated to contact family." Callie said sternly. **_

_**Just like that I shut down. 'What am I suppose to do? I trust her, but I can't tell her. They will call someone. Just keep doing what you're doing . . . stay shut down' I tell myself. 'You can't let them know . . . anything" I guess I should come up with something. **_

"_**.." I say to cover my tracks. "I can call the friend they left me with." I lie. I quit talking after this. I can't risk anything.**_

_**Arizona's P.O.V**_

"_**We really need to call your parents. You're a minor and we are obligated to contact family."**_

**With that question I see the girl before us shut down. I look to my girlfriend and place a comforting hand on her back. I see the hurt evident in her eyes when the girl started to become short with her. She was attached to this patient. She was the only one that could get through to her before and now Jessamine was ignoring her completely.**

"**Come on Dr. Torres we need to let Jessamine rest." I tell my girlfriend to try to get her tout of the room. **

"**Okay" She murmurs letting me lead her out. She walks straight to the closest on call room not even bothering to see if anyone was in there. Luckily no one was and she stood against the wall slowly pulling me closer after I locked the door. **

"**She. . She . . Just shut down on me." **

"**I know baby, but it had nothing to do with you I'm sure it was the question. We both know she isn't one to open up to people. We learned that when we first got here." I replied trying to comfort her. **

"**What are we going to do? We need to inform her family so someone will be here for her."**

"**I know but she said she could call the friend her family left her with. Other than that there is nothing we can do." I pull my girlfriend tight and kiss her temple waiting for her to feel a little better. Soon I was kissing her cheek then her lips then the particular spot on her neck I recently found to be ticklish. Anything I could do to get the hurt out of those miraculous brown eyes I loved so much, I would do. This soon turned into a tickle fight followed by some light kisses. The light kisses were soon being deepened by Calliope running her fingers through my hair and slowly beginning to pull. She knew that that is my weakness. As she pulls she leaves a line of wet kisses down my jaw line and neck. Then looks at me with passion filling her eyes. **

"**I think I have a headache" She winks.**

"**So, you need the Arizona reedy?" I ask seductively.**

"**Only if you feel that is the best course of treatment, doctor" She smirks.**

"**I've been told its. . . . awesome " I say. "But before I can work my magic I think we need to take this home" I say pulling her out of the on call room trying to get her home as fast as I can. **

**Callie's P.O.V**

'**God, only she can make me feel that. . . awesome, as she likes to put it. She knows how to put me back together if I feel like something is even remotely going wrong. All I need is my Arizona.' I think with a smile. I turn to get up. I feel a hand grab the back of my tank top. **

" **Calliope. . ." She whispers sleepily.**

"**Yes, baby"**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To get in the shower. We do have to go to work this morning and I just got a text from Mark asking me to help him with a patient, I told him I would be there soon."**

"**I think you should stay with me until its actually time to get out of bed. . . Yep! That sounds like a super idea." She says with a smile. ' She has no idea what she does to me' I think to myself. **

"**I want to babe, but I told him I would come." **

"**Fine, just go to your work husband" she pouts. **

"**I'll see you when you come in beautiful, get some rest." I say while leaning to give her a kiss. She immediately deepens it grabbing my neck and pulling tight. I have to pull away when my lungs feel like they are going to collapse due to lack of oxygen. I then get up to leave before I have even more temptation to stay. **

**I take my shower, grab a bite to eat, and go to Mark and help with his patient. I decide to start rounds early so I can meet Arizona when it is time for her to come in. When rounds are over I decide to go check on Jessamine. She was technically Arizona's patients since she was in peds, but she was mine too so I took little Grey who was on my service today with me to Jessamine's room. **

**As we walked into the room Jessamine stared at me, but didn't speak. **

"**How are you feeling Jessamine?" I ask. She just looks at me and nods her head. **

"**Dr. Grey here is going to check your vitals and I am going to check your incision sites, ok?" She again says nothing but nods her head. 'She really isn't going to talk to me again. . .'**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Grey's Anatomy related. No copyright infringement intended. This Fan Fic is for entertainment purposes only

Reviews: Are completely welcome. I haven't gotten many. I love to know your thoughts.

Beta: This is not beta'd all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out =)

**One Week Later **

Callie's P.O.V

I'm back in Jessamine's room. She still has yet to really talk to me since the week before, besides the usual answering 'How are you feeling today?' and 'Do you need anything?'. One question made this girl shut down on me. I made progress with her before and got attached. 'Why cant I fix this and get her trust back?' I wonder while checking her vitals and incision sites. I hear a knock on the door and see a young girl walk in carrying a lime green duffle bag. The girl was around 5 foot 4 inches with long caramel colored hair. She was mixed with piercing green eyes. She looked to be around nineteen.

"J" I hear the girl say smile apparent in her voice.

"Kai!" Jessamine exclaims excitedly.

I look at the clock, its 9:15 pm. Visiting hours just ended.

"Jessamine" I say nodding to the clock to signal to her that company isn't allowed . I didn't expect a reply.

"Please. . . " She pleaded. Hope filling her blue-green eyes. It had been a week since this girl would talk to me. A week I had spent trying to fix whatever it was I had done. I had watched her closely to make sure she was ok because it wasn't just me she had shut down on, it was everyone, except Arizona which was a weird turn of events, but I couldn't blame her. 'My girl has charm' I think with a goofy smile appearing on my face. It was hard to know what was really going on with her since she wouldn't talk, so I kept an eye on her. She said she would call the person her parents had left her with but no one had came until now. I'm hoping that is what the bag is for. Although if it is, her parents left her with another child, which I'm not sure was the most responsible thing.

'Maybe a visitor will help' I sigh. "Alright" I give her and the girl a famous Callie mega watt smile. She returned a genuine smile that actually reached her eyes.

Jessamine's P.O.V

I smile back at Dr. Torres. I have been shut down this past week, but she just let my best friend stay and visit with me. She has no idea how much this means.

"Dr. Torres, this is my best friend Kai', Kai', this is my bone-breaking doctor, Dr. Torres." I introduce the two.

"Call me Callie" Dr. Torres states with a smile, shaking my best friend's hand.

"Ok Jessamine, I'm going home for the night, but if you need anything you can get someone to page me." Callie says.

"Thanks. . . for everything" I say with a smile trying to express all my gratitude into those simple words. I turn back to my friend as Callie leaves.

"Where have you been?" I ask since I had left her a voicemail on her phone 5 days ago.

"I had to handle some. . . business" She stated "I brought your clothes and stuff as soon as I could"

I wanted to ask, but I knew she always lets me in on her own time.

"J, look I can't come back and see you, I'm taking this chance now because I knew you needed your stuff from the apartment, and I wanted to see you to give you this" she said while handing me a cell phone that looked oddly identical to hers.

"The crew knows what happened and you can't come back, nothing personal, you know that. We are doing this to keep you safe."

"I understand" I say with sincerity then ask "why give me this?"

"I can talk to you this way. . . We been through way too much together for you to not be in my life now" she says, her voice breaking. She then says "The crew is leaving tomorrow, they aren't stopping with hurting you." she warns.

"Do they know I'm alive or do they think I'm dead?"

"We made them believe you were dead, so they wouldn't look for you later on" I'm in shock, how did something like this go this far.

"Who knew our childhood dreams would bring us to this?" I ask.

"Nobody did J, this wasn't suppose to happen. . . I have to go. . . you have unlimited calls and texts, so I expect you to use them. Don't worry about the bill, its in mine and Dominic's plan." She smiles sadly.

I want to protest but I can't, "You know it, I love you K"

"Love you too J" We hug, she leaves, and closes the door behind her. Tears begin to fall from my eyes. All I can think is wonder how this could happen how everything got taken away from me in such a short time.

I hear a knock at the door and in comes Dr. Robbins. The usually perky blonde has a worried look when she sees me crying.

"Wha. . . What's wrong? Are you hurting? Are you ok?" She asks, concern lacing her voice.

"N. . no. . . nothing" I choke out gasping for breaths in between sobs.

She comes closer and I let her sit on the edge of the bed. She mumbles something about it being ok and I let myself fall into her arms. Arizona was the only person I had talked to this past week. It wasn't deep conversations just simple things. I knew she was a good person and that she wouldn't ask questions I didn't want to answer. She was what I needed in a friend right now.

"Callie. . ." I say to her, pointing to her pager.

I know I sound like a child but I can't manage to make full sentences now. My world just fell apart. My best friend and my crew are leaving me. I have very few other people here in Seattle, but now I have to find a new place to stay and soon. Arizona says she will page Callie for me and starts to get up. I grab her before she has a chance to do either.

"No" I say "Please. . . don't"

She understands I am asking her not to page her. I know just as well as Arizona does that Callie will be worried and think it was her fault because she let Kai' stay with me. Arizona sits back down and tries to calm me. Soon I'm breathing normal again and not crying as much. I know I have to be strong and put the 'nothing bothers me, life is perfect' charade back on.

"Dr. Robbins, Please don't tell her anything" I plead.

"I think you can start calling me Arizona now" she states "and it will be hard to keep something from her, but I wont tell her."

"She's your girlfriend, right?"

"umm. . . " She looks thrown back by the question. I think they try to keep it away from patients that way it doesn't effect the way they do their job. They understand that some people still aren't as comfortable with it and respect that people have their own opinions even if they don't care what their opinion may be.

"You two are protective of each other and no you didn't make it obvious I'm just good at reading people" I smile to try to reassure her.

"oh. . ok" she smiles relief filling her features.

"I think its great that you two have each other" I say "and thanks for everything, tonight, this past week, and before'

"Anytime" she says with a wide dimpled smile. "I'm headed home now, if you need anything. . . "

"page" I finish for her.

"Super! You know the rules" she joked and turned to leave blonde curls bouncing all the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Grey's Anatomy related. No copyright infringement intended. This Fan Fic is for entertainment purposes only

Reviews: Are completely welcome. I haven't received many lately, so I hope you are still enjoying the story. I love to know your thoughts. Thank you to those of you who are reading. I appreciate it. 3

Beta: This is not beta'd all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out =)

Callie's P.O.V

I hear my alarm clock going off and roll over to hit snooze. It was my day off but I had a few errands to run. 'They can wait' I think and roll over to find my girlfriend laying next to me.

"Good morning beautiful" I say lightly trying to wake her up gently. She came in pretty late last night.

"Good morning Calliope" she says giving me the smile that melts my heart, eyes still closed.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing home still?"

"I traded shifts with Dr. Taylor, she has something to do with her family tonight and waking up next to you sounded better than work this morning" she said following with a kiss.

"I think you were right" I said smiling the smile only she could put on my face.

I loved waking up next to Arizona, nothing could replace that feeling. Everything about it was amazing, looking into her eyes, inhaling her scent, kissing her lips, and just holding her tight. When I hit the snooze button I knew I was going back to sleep, but with this new information, I decided I knew a better way to spend my time. Standing up, I stretched and walked to the closet picking out an outfit to wear and grabbing a towel. Arizona looked at me when I put my clothes down and held only the towel. I leaned down to kiss her pulling her up with me.

"Are you trying to seduce me Calliope?" she whispered against my lips.

"Maybe. . ." I say nibbling at her jaw line. I lead her to the bathroom pushing her up against the wall beginning my favorite ritual, morning showers.

After getting out of the shower, I start making Ari her favorite breakfast. I want to pamper her. We haven't seen each other much this week due to our hectic schedules. The last time we spent quality time together was after Kai' visited Jessamine and that was a week and a half ago, which inevitably caused the young girl to shut down again and I don't know why. My thoughts soon slip away from Jessamine and back to Arizona as I hear her rustling around in the bedroom. Soon I hear her coming into the kitchen and sitting at the bar.

"Wow" I hear her mumble after sitting down.

"What?" I asked turning to look at her.

"It still amazes me that I ended up with the most beautiful and awesome girlfriend ever" she states simply. With that statement I get chills and feel the same butterflies in my stomach that I felt after our first kiss.

"Your wrong" I say before I kiss her. Confusion written all over her face. "You are the most amazing girlfriend anyone could have, cant now because you're all mine, but could have had" I say with a wink. I realize this could seem like a juvenile conversation to another couple but we find comfort in being able to act like kids.

My cell phone starts to ring as Ari and I finish eating. I look at the id to see it display 'Little Grey.'

"Hey Lexie what's up?" I answer.

"_Hey, They are getting ready to discharge Jessamine, and I thought you would want to know, or come see her before she leaves. Maybe even discharge her yourself. I know you're close to her."_

"Thanks Lex I'll be over in a minute." I say as I hang up.

"What's that about?" Arizona inquires.

"They are discharging Jessamine and Lex thought I might want to say goodbye."

"I'll come with you, I'm going to miss her myself"

"I know" I say and kiss Arizona before grabbing her and dragging her out the door.

Arizona's P.O.V

It had been two and a half weeks since Jessamine came into the ER. It had been a week since the young girl broke down in my arms. She was so young and seemed to have no one, yet she was mature and seemed to not need anyone. 'She reminds me of Callie' I think to myself. 'They are both so strong and stubborn' I then realize that is probably why they connected and why Callie and myself both became attached to her.

We both stopped and watched in her window as we saw the girl dancing in her room. We had learned before the girl could dance and it was her dream. She glowed as she did the dance moves she could without straining herself too much. I knew by seeing what she could do now while hurt, she was an amazing dancer.

"She looks like she belongs on America's Best Dance Crew" I laugh to Callie. Callie likes to tease me because ABDC is a guilty pleasure of mine.

"She is good" She said back smiling.

We walked into the room and she stopped and turned off her music slightly embarrassed.

"You'll be back to it in no time at the rate you're progressing" I say giving her my biggest dimpled smile to comfort her.

"Thanks" She gleamed back, some of the red fading in her cheeks.

"You ready to get out of here?" Callie asked

"You have no idea" She replied

"How are you getting home?" Callie inquired

"I have a ride" She said directly avoiding answering Calliope's question.

"Ok" Callie answered throwing her hands up trying not to make Jessamine upset

"I'm a bad ass remember? I got this" She laughed trying to lighten the mood and assure Callie she wasn't mad.

After we talked some Callie went to get her discharge papers. I looked at Jessamine. "Can I see your phone?" I asked timidly not sure of the reaction I would get.

"Yeah, Sure" She said handing it over.

I typed in my contact information and put it under emergency contacts along with Calliope's. I gave it back to her showing her what I had done.

"You didn't have to do that" She said In a whisper. Her eyes clouded over as if she was going to cry for a minute and as soon as it was there it was gone. She still seemed to be hiding something.

"If you need us we will be there, we have been here for you for almost three weeks and not to be rude, but no one else really has, besides I'm a super friend" I say giving my dimpled smile.

"Super huh?" She said mocking me, which she had a tendency to do.

"Yep!" I said as Callie returned. We dealt with the paper work and released her. Hoping to see her again one day, but for right now I had to go change and start my shift.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or characters that are on Grey's Anatomy. **

**Reviews: Love them please leave them =) Let me know how your feeling about my story =) **

**Later That Night**

Arizona's P.O.V (still)

I'm running out of the hospital because I just lost one of my long term patients. Usually I would go find an on call room and wait for Calliope to come and hold me, but she isn't here tonight. I go to the side of the hospital to clear my head and calm down before I have to do rounds. The side of the hospital I'm going toward stays empty because it has many trees around it, the only thing over here is a bench and it doesn't really have a view so people try to avoid it. The feeling of being alone is what I want and need right now. As I turn the slight corner to get me to this spot I see a person laying on the bench. 'Is that a lime green duffle bag?' I ask myself. I look closely, I can't see the person but I know that bag. 'We discharged Jessamine nearly 7 hours ago, why is she still here, and why is she asleep on a bench outside the hospital?' This takes my mind off what had just happened as curiosity consumes me. 'Let me get back into the hospital and ill see if she is still here when I get done with rounds and get ready to go home.

An hour and a half later I'm leaving the hospital and going to look at the normally abandoned side of the building. There she is still asleep, she actually looks comfortable which I find a bit odd.

"Jessamine" I say gently hoping not to startle her.

"Wh. . . What's going on?" She asks still groggy. She looks around and then realizes where I just woke her up from.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out here on the bench? I thought you had a ride?"

"I guess they couldn't come" she replies simply "Its not a big deal"

"You are not sleeping on this bench all night. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asks not wanting to move.

"Calliope and her roommate's apartment. Its right across the street and you can call your ride tonight for them to come in the morning."

"I can't intrude on your space. I'm ok where I'm at." She said firmly putting up her guard.

"I'm not leaving you here, so come with me."

She looks at me hesitantly and sits there contemplating for a while, but finally agrees and we walk to Calliope's apartment in silence.

Jessamine's P.O.V

I can't believe I came with her. I still can't let them know about my life, I cant let my guard down. We walk to a nice building across the street, get into an elevator, and soon we are at a door with Arizona reaching for her keys. It is pretty late so I'm expecting Callie to be asleep. I connect with her for some reason, and If there is a chance I will let my guard down and run my mouth to someone, it is her that would be the one I would talk to. I can't let my guard down because I can't let them, the people that I have grown to trust and respect, in on my twisted life, I don't want them to try to change it. It is my place and I have to do this on my own.

I lucked out when I thought that Callie would be asleep when we came in. Arizona walked in first then turns to coach me in. I see Callie sitting on the couch in front of a tv, obviously watching a movie. She grabs for a remote and pauses her movie to greet her girlfriend.

"Hey baby, How was work?" She asks before she gets turned around. She gets turned around and its like she has seen a ghost. She is shocked to see me standing there beside Arizona. I start to feel uncomfortable. 'I shouldn't have let Arizona talk me into coming' I think.

"Sorry, Hey Jessamine" she quickly picks her mouth up and crooks the sides upward into a smile.

"Hey" I say shyly, like I'm meeting her for the first time.

"She is going to stay here tonight. Her ride didn't get there in time to get her" Arizona says.

"Ok" Callie says giving me her infamous mega watt smile. "I just got done making you dinner, There is enough for all three of us."

"Thanks" I say "but I'm not hungry" I don't want to be the uninvited guest eating their food.

"Jessamine, eat anyway because you will be hungry later, I don't mind you finding something to eat later, but might as well eat now." Callie protests.

"Ok, Thanks again" I say sitting down as Callie serves us and herself a very late dinner. I'm glad she protested because I am hungry. I haven't ate since I was in the hospital earlier.

Callie and Arizona finish up and put the dishes in the sink. I'm still sitting on the bar not knowing what to do. They announce they are about to go to sleep and bring me a blanket and pillows apologizing for not having a guest bed to sleep on. They don't understand this is what I am use to. I hadn't had a bed since I was a kid before my parents died and I became a ward of the state. I have been switched to so many foster homes where the parents decided they wanted to foster a baby and not a teen. My last house I was in, the parents were nice but still were not ready for a teen, so I talked to them and they said I could do what I wanted so I didn't have to go back to foster care. I was apart of a crew, a dance crew. The head of the crew, Dominic, said I could stay with him and Kai' in their little apartment. Dom was like a big brother to me so, I was happy with the arrangement. I got jobs doing small tasks for people and since the crew had connections I got to do a little work at a couple of small clubs. Everything was ok until a few weeks back and then . . . It happened.

Callie and Arizona went to sleep telling me I could watch tv, play with Callie's video games, or watch movies. I decided to watch tv as I was going to sleep. I plugged up the phone that K gave me and set my alarm for 4:30 am. I wouldn't be sleeping long, I knew I needed to get out of here so I wasn't intruding. Arizona had already said her and Callie didn't have to go in until 11:00 am, so I knew I could get out before waking them up. Soon I was drifting off into a restless sleep.

_I'm leaving from the meeting with the dance crew. At the meeting we talked about our last battle at a party we went to. We knew another crew would be there so we knew we could get some practice battling in before we went out to dance in clubs for small jobs. We won the battle which we were all hyped about. We were up against a crew who had a guy we knew in it, Rico was his name. Me and Rico have known each other for a long time so we went into this playfully, both crews shook hands after the battle and showed our respect for each other. The meeting we had was about what we did good and what we could improve on. This was usual for our crew we were always striving to do better. _

_I left the meeting and I was planning on going to one of the many clubs I had a job in to see if the manager needed any help. I knew that there was an alley connecting the two streets I had to pass, so I thought ill take the alley for once. It didn't seem like a bad idea. I knew one of the guys in the crew took it often. I turned the corner and there stood Rico and another guy I noticed from the battle. Rico had fear in his eyes. I continued walking down the alley way, I mean it was safe it was just Rico right? I walked past him and his crew member and then I felt a hand pull my arm hard, I heard a pop, felt pain in my shoulder, and knew he had done some damage. I felt a fist to my stomach and that's when I saw it. The shiny silver handgun Rico was holding. Rico's eyes were wide as I heard the other guy say "You want in? Here is your chance." This is when I realize Rico wasn't in a new crew, his 'crew' was a gang. I hear the pop and feel then sting in my stomach. I put my hand to my stomach and realize I'm bleeding. "RICO?!?" I yell trying to understand why. I'm crying in pain._

I hit the floor, and hear footsteps coming toward me. I can't stop crying. Next thing I know I'm back on the couch with Callie trying to soothe me. The whole time she is asking me if I'm ok and asking what is wrong, but I can't answer, that involves pulling her in and telling her everything and I can't do it. She understands when I don't say anything and just rocks me until I stop crying. Finally I'm done crying and she just looks into my eyes.

"Are you ok now?" She asked concern tainting her usually soothing voice.

"It was just a nightmare" I say. I refuse to tell her that the nightmare was more like a flashback of the night I came into the ER.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks

"No, Thanks I'm good now, I guess I just needed a good cry" I try laughing it off.

Callie knew something was up, but I think out of fear of me shutting her out again she doesn't push me.

"Thanks for everything Callie, I mean it, you have done so much for me these past few weeks. It means the world to me."

"Anytime kid-o" she says.

"the kid-o thing has to go remember, I'm bad ass. Just like you Ms. Ortho" I joke.

She smiles and then tells me she is going to bed if I'm sure I'm ok, if I need her just come get her, and that she will see me in the morning. I look at my phone. It was already 3:37 am and little did she know, I would be getting up in about an hour. I needed to find a place to stay so I needed to get on that early. I lay back down and let my eyes slowly shut.

Callie's P.O.V

The alarm is going off and I'm throwing my hand over to hit snooze and shut it up. I always need at least five minutes of cuddling in Arizona's arms, when I could get it, before starting my day. I scoot into Arizona waking her up with a gentle kiss leaving my lips on hers a little longer than usual. I had an amazing night planned out for us before she came in with Jessamine, I wasn't mad when I saw Jessamine, just shocked. If we were helping her out, my night with Arizona could wait a few more days. We held each other tight until the alarm went off again. I hit the snooze button again begging Arizona to not move yet.

"If that stupid alarm would quit going off, I would swear I was in heaven right now" I say trying to make her smile. It works, she is smiling at me and melting my heart all over again.

"I love you, Calliope"

"I love you too Ari"

The alarm goes off again. This time we decide to get up, go check on Jessamine, and wake her up so she can eat and we can all get ready to go.

I walk out of the room and stand in shock. The blankets are folded up on the couch. I look to the kitchen and see the dishes we put in there last night washed and put away. The tv is turned off with the remotes lining up on the entertainment center, and on the coffee table is a note.

_A & C,_

_Thanks so much for your hospitality, I appreciate it deeply. You two have been amazing the past few weeks. I didn't want to intrude on your morning, so I hope you two have a great day and go kick some surgical ass ;) _

_Love, _

_J_

"She really is a super kid, I hope she actually got her ride this time and didn't just leave because she thought It was inconvenient." Arizona says.

"I know. I'm sure she is going to be ok though. You gave her our numbers incase something happens. She should be fine." I say trying to be optimistic.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: SafetyAuthor: BrennaAimeePairing: Callie/ArizonaRating: PG 13Summary: What happens when Callie and Arizona become attached to a withdrawn teen patient?Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

**Reviews: Love them please leave them =) Let me know how your feeling about my story =) **

|**A little over a year later|**

Arizona's P.O.V

11:58 p.m. My phone vibrates telling my it is time to wake up. Calliope and I had the night off and we kicked things off early and fell asleep, which was kind of my awesome plan all along.

I knew to set my alarm because now, in two minutes, it would be my Calliope's birthday.

'Hmm. . . how should I do this. . . sexual or sweet?" I contemplate for a while. I finally decide both sounds good I smile as the clock strikes midnight.

I pull her tight by her hips bringing her extremely close to me and kiss her lightly to wake her up. A smile appears on her face.

"What was that for?" She asked huskily with an amused look on her face.

"Happy Birthday Silly" I reply "I love you so much baby" and kiss her again.

"Thank you" She says emotion filling her eyes. "No one has ever cared enough to wish me happy birthday exactly when it was time" she looks me in my eyes and then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Where's my present?" She asks biting her lip.

"Me being the first and most important to tell you, duh" I say jokingly.

"First, yes. Most important, always." She says seriously. Another smirk creeps onto her face. "I was thinking maybe. . . I could get a midnight present" she winks.

"Nope, you have to wait until the morning to get your presents" I say playing like I don't catch the hints being thrown.

"Fine, I can have the satisfaction of being the rock star I am, and rocking your world for my birthday" She says mischievously starting to make a trail of kisses down my neck and body.

Her phone starts ringing. . .

"Damn it!" she yells

She never ceases to amuse me. I grab her phone. It was only a text.

"_Happy Birthday Beautiful, I hope u didn't think I 4 got ;)" - _Unknown Name

"Umm Calliope. . . Who is this?" I ask my voice tinged with anger and dare I admit jealousy my mood changing instantly after I read it. I have a million thoughts running through my mind. My first guess comes to Erica. I know she hadn't talked to Callie in two years, and Callie no longer had her number saved. 'Did Callie have another girl?' Na, she couldn't. She spends all her time with me, Mark, or at the hospital. MARK, that man whore, I don't know where they go when they hang out, I trust her. I never thought to ask her. 'UGH SUPER. . . JUST SUPER' I think to myself.

"I don't know babe" Callie says bringing me out off my negative thoughts. I stare into her eyes looking for a hint of dishonesty, but I didn't see anything but confusion and a hint of concern for me.

"Well ill find out" I state matter-of-factly while typing:

'_Who is this?' _

The reply comes back rather quickly leaving me no time to get lost in questions or accusations again.

'_Jessamine, I just wanted to c if AZ saw it and flipped =) Sorry I haven't kept n touch. Hope everything is well' _I read to Calliope.

"Wow, I forgot she had our numbers. It has been so long" She says grabbing the phone and saving the contact info.

". . . And when she does she has impeccable timing" I add frustrated.

'_Thanks, we were thinking about u the other day. Hope everything is well 4 u 2'_ Callie finishes typing and I grab the phone and put it on silent, before turning my attention back to Calliope.

"Can we finish what we started?" I ask while making my best puppy dog eyes at her.

"Oh, you mean this?" She said while pulling me in and kissing and nibbling right under my ear focusing on my weak point.

"Yeah. . . . Something like that" I manage to say while struggling to breathe. Completely melting back down into the bed.

**Next Morning **

Callie's P.O.V

' Last night was amazing' I think to myself rolling over to be face to face with my beautiful girlfriend. 'She truly makes me feel special and loved. I don't know what I would do with out her. I want her to know how important she is to me, but I don't know what words could convey this feeling'. I do the only thing I can think of and wake her up with a gentle kiss. She stirs but doesn't really wake up. I kiss her again. Finally I see those brilliant blue eyes that have stole my heart. I smile and try to put all my love into the next kiss I give her.

"Wow" she says "I could get use to waking up like that more often"

"Well get use to it, because I plan on doing it as long as you allow me to" I say staring deeply into her eyes.

"Well I hope you enjoy it as much as I do because I plan on allowing you for a super long time"

"Ok baby" I chuckle her saying words like 'super' and 'awesome' still make me smile. "Lets get up and get ready. Ill make breakfast. We can eat and walk to work together."

"Look at you, in a good mood, not even fighting me about not getting more sleep this morning" she laughs as we get up and start looking around the bedroom and closet finding what we want to wear and getting dressed. I'm soon on my way to the kitchen to start cooking our breakfast.

"Ari?" I ask while sitting at the island eating.

"Yes babe?" She replies looking a little worried.

"I think I want to go out tonight for my birthday, Can we go dancing? Maybe to the club on Madison or on 6th Ave.? " I ask, I know she loves to go out dancing but I didn't know if she had special plans for us tonight.

"Of course, its whatever you want to do. It is your birthday, you know?" She giggles. "I do have one plan for us, but that could come before it is time to go out anyways."

"Ok" I smile. 'Today is going to be a good day' I think to myself. "Thanks Ari" I say while grabbing our stuff to go to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Hospital|

Callie's P.O.V

I'm standing up against the nurse's desk in Ortho waiting on Arizona to come see me so we can decide what we were doing tonight. As I'm waiting my nurse start talking to me as usual, and a few are wishing me happy birthday. Ever since the hospital found out that the rumors that surrounded me about Erica a little over two years ago were true, the nurses have a tendency to flirt. It is harmless because most of them are straight, and know I am head over heels in love, but they love to see Arizona's reaction. Arizona will never admit it but she gets jealous quick. All the nurses can get a reaction out of her with ease, but one nurse in particular, Katelyn, can make my little Ms. Robbins want to bring back her playground fighting/brick throwing skills. The main reason Katelyn elicits such a reaction is because of Mark. He saw how Arizona reacted to her once and he kept picking on her about it, telling her how anyone could get caught up in Katelyn's piercing ice blue-grey eyes, how silky her straight light brown hair was, and only God knows what else he said.

Obviously Katelyn had noticed Arizona approaching before I did because her casual conversation quickly turned flirtatious. As Katelyn leaned on the counter to get closer to me, I felt Arizona snake her arms around my waist and effectively pulling firmly to distance me from the counter and closer to her body.

Arizona's P.O.V

"Oh that's too bad I figured WE could round some people up and get together for your birthday." I hear Katelyn say and as I pull Calliope closer she adds with a big smile "Well we still could, and Arizona can go with us wherever we decide, of course."

'I swear that girl makes me want to throw a brick at her face, I mean not that I would ever hurt a girl, but she's asking for it flirting with MY Calliope, who does she think she is?' I think tightening my grip. Why did Mark have to bring all those things to my attention? I could have sworn she was straight. I pull Callie with me toward the cafeteria to talk.

"No Katelyn, I think I'm going to stick with the plans Arizona and I already have, Thanks though" Callie says through her fit of giggles as I pull her away.

"You know she does that to annoy you right?"

"Ugh, that makes it worse" I say grimacing at the fact I was playing into her game.

"Its kind of sexy the way you get jealous though" Callie whispers huskily into my ear as we enter the cafeteria, making me want to drag her into our on call room and have my way with her and forget about eating or talking about tonight's plans.

"Where do you want to go dancing tonight Babe?" I ask as we sit down with our food.

"Can we go somewhere new please? I love Joe's and the club we usually go to, but I think it would be fun to try something new."

"So, not the one on 6th, what about the club on Madison?" I offer.

"Well. . . I heard about the newer club called Mix, its suppose to be a variety of people racially, sexually, and they play a variety of music from salsa to hip-hop. Can we try that?" Callie says giving me the puppy dog eyes. Doesn't she know I invented that look?

"Well. . . I mean I guess if that's what you really want. I guess we can go." I say while rolling my eyes with a playful sigh.

"Its closer to the apartment anyway." She says with a wink. Even though I would have happily took her anywhere she wanted to go, if I wasn't convinced before I definitely was now.

My pager starts beeping on my hip. "Ok, Go home when you get off and get ready to go out for your surprise. Then we can go back to your apartment and change again before we go out."

Callie's P.O.V

'Thank God this shift has been so long and quite boring. I only had two surgeries all day. Now I can get home and get ready for my date with my baby' I think smiling to myself.

I go to the locker room, change out of my scrubs, and all but run back to my apartment. I looked on the OR board before I left and Arizona should be getting out of surgery in about an hour and a half. So I can pick out what I want to wear for both outings and jump in the shower before she gets off.

I decide on a deep purple top that sets off some of my best assets, to go to the club. Even though I really have no one to impress at the club its fun to watch Arizona get jealous when people look. With the top I pick out a pair of dark, nearly black, jeans and a cute pair of heels. For whatever is coming for my birthday surprise with Arizona I have no clue what to wear. Immediately I'm in panic mode. I want to look good for her but what am I going to wear. I pick out a pair of black dress pants that I know she loves and because I know I can never go wrong with those even if its a more casual than dressy event. Eventually after staring at the closet for what seemed like an hour I picked out my emerald green top with a pair of black flats. I loved having Arizona at my height level. I then run off to get in the shower.

When I'm in the shower I hear rustling around in the apartment. I call out Arizona's name hoping she was already home, but I received no response. I finally decided it was Cristina or Owen and resumed my showering. I got out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and dried my hair before going to put on my clothes. I walked into my room and saw Arizona's bag in the corner but she wasn't in here. I searched around the apartment, but I still couldn't find her. I quickly reached for my phone on the bedside table but there wasn't a message. I hit the contact button since she was first on the list I hit the new txt button and typed the message.

_'Where'd u go?'_

When she didn't reply I put on my clothes. Pants first then my shirt, when I lifted my shirt an envelope that lay on the bed under my top came into view. _Calliope, _it had written on it. I knew right away it was from Arizona. My first thought when I saw this wasn't an initially good reaction, but when I saw it had a heart scribbled beside my name I knew it was nothing bad. I opened the envelope and pulled out the paper that was in it.

_'Rooftop' _was the only message on the paper. I pulled on my shoes and headed out the apartment door to the elevator then to the rooftop wondering what the hell was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated! Sorry this one took a little longer. Reviews are love of course! ;)

A/N #2: I need a little help. The club scene needs some songs, preferably hip hop if not good songs to dance to. Let me know if you have any suggestions ;)

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

I walk into the apartment to see if she is ready after checking on the setup. I plan on changing and taking her to the rooftop with me. Thankfully I can count on Mark Sloan and Alex Karev who helped set up my surprise. Walking into the apartment I hear water running and know immediately she is in the shower. 'Hmm. . . Lets make this interesting' I put my bag down in the corner as usual and change quickly, not knowing exactly how much time I had before she was through showering. I decide to make her come to me instead of me walking with her. I found a piece of paper, wrote rooftop on it, pulled an envelop from the bedside drawer, and scribbled her name on it with a heart for good measure because I knew her and she would instantly think something wrong. I hid the note under her shirt and all but ran out of the apartment as I heard the water cutting off.

I take the elevator up and walk to the fire exit to get to the roof. I look around making sure everything is in place and go over everything I hope to happen in my head as I wait. I hear the door to the roof top open and turn just in time to see her look of shock and awe and it melts me instantly.

Callie's P.O.V

I open the door to the rooftop still wondering to myself what was going on not knowing what to expect when I venture onto this rooftop. From what I know I don't think Arizona has ever been to the rooftop so her wanting me to come up here is confusing the hell out of me.

I take a couple steps out of the door way and then stand there. I know I must look a little crazy because I just stopped, standing in shock with my mouth hanging open slightly.

The sight before me is the most beautiful and endearing thing I have seen. Arizona is standing in the same dress she wore to Alex and Izzie's wedding, holding flowers and showing off her dimpled smile. Behind her is a small table set for two with candle light. One side of the table held a stake dish and the other held a pasta dish, both of which were my favorites. I take a step toward her and to the left , which was previously covered by a storage place, I see a futon couch holding pillows and blankets, with a table beside it also accentuated with candles.

"Hey Baby" Arizona says stepping to me, kissing my cheek and giving me the flowers she was holding.

"Is this for me?" I ask knowing the answer but still not believing someone would take the time and do this.

"Well I would hope that's why I was standing here when you got here" She says earning a giggle out of me.

"How did I get this lucky?" Asking myself more than her.

"I'm going to take that as you like it"

"Like it? No. . . more like love it. Thank you."

"Happy Birthday Calliope." she says grabbing my hand bringing me to the table. "What would you like to eat tonight?"

"Steak sounds good" I say still not wanting to believe that someone would really do this for me.

Arizona pulls out the chair on the side with the steak and motions for me to sit down. She then goes and sits on the other side of the table and we start to eat. Dinner goes amazingly with small talk and comfortable silences.

"Are you ready for your presents Calliope?"

"Presents?" I ask stressing the plural. I thought the dinner alone was my present. I see a slight blush grace her pale cheeks as she nods and smiles at me.

Next thing I know I'm being dragged around the stuff on the rooftop to the railing on the far side of my building. I see a box sitting on the ledge but I don't say anything.

Arizona stands me in front of the edge and points to Joe's.

"That is the place I first met you, and where we shared our first kiss. I knew then that given the chance, getting to know you would change my life forever." Arizona says while reaching down picking up the box and handing it to me nodding for me to open it. Inside contained a silver diamond embroidered bracelet. I studied the bracelet and realized it had something engraved on the inside.

"Ortho right?" I read out loud.

"It's one of the first things I said to you. I was all nerves going into that bathroom after you, and that is one of the only things I could muster up to say to try to build my confidence." She says smiling, thinking back on the memory.

It maybe hard to make me speechless but some how Arizona Robbins has the power to do it all the time. That step in our relationship is and probably always will be one of my favorite memories and now I have something concrete to remind me of it. I honestly cant think of any words to show my gratitude, so I lean in to kiss her putting all my passion into this kiss. I moan into her mouth as I feel her reach up to caress my cheek much like she did the first time we kissed. We pulled back breathlessly as she pressed her forehead to mine occasionally rubbing our noses together.

"Thank you" I finally say. I see a little spark in her eyes after I said it soon followed by a mischievous grin. She pulls away and grabs my hand effectively dragging me to the ledge on the front of the building facing the hospital.

"That place" She starts, pointing to the hospital, "Is where most of our relationship has taken place and where some of our best memories have come from. Everything from me hearing the gossip mill, which prompted me to kiss you, to you reaching in the elevator after leaving me with a maybe at the offer of a date. That is the place where we have bonded with friends and you have held me tight after bad surgeries." She reaches for the box on the ledge and hands it to me.

I open the bigger box she handed to me. Inside the box was another box. I took the other box out and opened it. Inside the box was a baby blue stethoscope wit a 'c' in black on the back. I had been complaining that my hospital stethoscope was crappy and she got me a brand new personalized one. Only a doctor or medical professional would think that was an amazing and kind of romantic gift but I loved it so much.

"Baby. . . " I start but don't have a chance to finish before she has let out the futon couch into a bed and sat me on it, while running off to go pour us more wine and returning to sit on the bed with me.

I then see her pulling out a drawer from the candle covered table. She then hands me a picture frame. I realize its digital and she helps me turn it on. The images that are transitioning are almost every picture we have taken together since we started dating. She had pictures from us falling asleep in the on call rooms, the picture Lexie had taken of us New Years night after everyone had gotten off work when we got together to celebrate, and even the pictures from when we had all went to the park to hang out. My favorite picture then transitioned onto the screen, it was of me pushing Arizona in the swing, her face was lit up with pure joy and even I could see the love in my eyes.

Arizona reached down and took off my shoes and followed suit with hers. She situated the pillows and pulled me down to lay with her while pulling the blanket over us. It was a very clear night and even with the lights of the city we could still see a faint glistening of the stars.

"Best birthday ever." I sigh while snuggling closer to her body. She pulls me closer and kisses me on the temple.

"I love you Calliope, so much" She says with so much emotion it brings tears to my eyes.

"I love you too" was all I could manage with out breaking out into tears. We lay there for a little while longer just happy to be in each others embrace.

"Raise up for a minute." She says while nodding and giving me her dimpled grin. I comply and she reaches into the pillow case.

"You have one more" She says handing me another small jewelry box. 'This girl really likes jewelry' I think to myself.

I open the box and inside I see the most beautiful black diamond ring I have ever seen in my life.

"It's not an engagement ring, I know we aren't ready for that just yet. It's more like a promise ring. A promise to one day, when its legal, to ask you to be my wife. I saw this ring and thought of you. The obvious reason being that you love your black nail polish, and your black leather jacket. but the black diamond is rare, Just like you! Your one of a kind. I was so lucky to meet you and to get to know you. You have changed my life in so many ways. To have someone like you in my life is truly a blessing and I'm glad I didn't let the rare opportunity I had get away from me. You honestly mean the world to me and I love you so much." She says while taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto my right ring finger. She was right we aren't ready for marriage yet, but if she would have asked me the answer would have been a yes definitely after tonight. Arizona Robbins has turned my world upside down in the best of ways. She fixed me when I was broken and made me whole again, and she is constantly reminding me of how much she loves me. She has once again rendered me speechless.

"I love you too." again that's the only thing I can say before I am pulling her into a kiss molding her body into mine, trying to put every ounce of emotion I have into that one kiss.

"So, do you think anyone will be finding their way up here anytime soon, or do I have time to show you how much?" I ask giving her a smirk, winking, and starting to lay open mouth kisses down her jaw and neck line.

"Oh, I think we have time" she says pulling me back up into a kiss.

We spent the next few hours 'proving' how much we love each other before her phone alarm is going off telling us to get ready to go out tonight.

"Do we have to, I mean yes I wanted to go out but. . . I think continuing this sounds even better." I whine hoping she doesn't move.

"Come on, we have to go get ready. . . I might have told a little white lie. That wasn't exactly your last present." She says blushing giving me a guilty smile.

"Arizona, what did you do. . .?"


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona's P.O.V I finally got Calliope to come in to the apartment after ignoring her attempts to figure out what else was planned for tonight. She wanted to go out to a club and that was exactly what we were going to do. What she didn't know was that I invited a few friends. I knew she would want to spend time with her friends tonight even if she wanted to spend time with me alone. I think she will still appreciate the surprise.

"Come on Babe, lets get changed and freshened up before we leave."

"So, are you going to tell me what this surprise is now?"

"No?" I say trying to suppress my giggle. Calliope being frustrated is super cute.

"I can make you tell me you know." She says with a mischievous look on her face. "No, Calliope you can wait long enough for us to get dressed and go. Please?" I give her my puppy dog look, yes the one she can't resist.

"Fine" She says pouting. I give her a playful kiss before starting to change.

I grab my phone and type _'Come over now. We are practically ready to go out.' _

Not two minutes later I hear the door opening and slamming shut.

"What the hell Cristina." Callie yells.

I run out of the bedroom door yelling "Come on Calliope" and waiting for her to come after me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Callie's P.O.V

I finish slipping my shoes on and grab the door handle waiting to yell at Cristina for slamming the door and then asking my girlfriend why she shot out the door as soon as I yelled at Cristina. I step into the living room and stop in shock. "SURPRISE"

"What the. . . How did you. . . When did you? . . .Arizona" is all I can manage to get out. Standing in my living room yelling surprise at me is Addison Montgomery, Dakota Daniels, and Lydia Walker along with the rest of the usual gang: Mark, Lexie, Teddy, Meredith, Cristina, and even Bailey. I'm in shock, some how my girlfriend had gotten two of my best friends from childhood and my best friend who is now living in L.A all together for my birthday.

I scream like a star struck teenage girl and run to give the three of them hugs. "Well there went my bad-ass best friend" Dakota smirks.

"Ok my bad-ass ways should not be judged in a time of shock." I try defending myself.

I greet everyone else and then I go to Arizona and pull her into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much Baby, I don't know how you did it, but it means the world to me that you pulled all this together for me."

"Anything for you Calliope" she smiles at me.

" Dakota, Did you just hear what I just heard?" Lydia asks.

"I think I did. I was so right hardcore image, out the window. Little Calliope is back." Dakota laughs.

"Ok you two, I am happy to see you but don't make me regret that. Arizona is the only person that is allowed to call me that."

"Cal, I think your girlfriend might have turned you into a softie." Lydia says earning her an 'if-looks-could-kill' type look.

"Why don't we head to the club now? " Arizona suggests through her fit of laughter while everyone else tries to stop laughing at my play argument with my old friends.

"Let's walk that way you can catch up with your friends before we get to the club and we can party when we get there."

After walking two blocks and figuring out when my long distance friends were leaving and where they were staying the night, we arrived at the club. The line to get in the club is long and people are either going in or leaving before they get in. Every once in a while someone completely dismisses the line and walks straight in after talking to the bouncer. We get up to the bouncer and he greets us and asks why we were here. Arizona tells him that it is my birthday and he says it maybe a little while they are doing something new tonight and they are making sure everyone that has to be in there are in before they let in other people.

A few more people pass, dismiss the line, walk to the bouncer, and walk into the club. I start to suggest leaving when a girl walks up to the bouncer, looks at me, and whispers something in his ear. Next thing I know the bouncer is asking me who all is with me and letting us in. I don't know how that happened because I have no clue who that girl is, but I can't say that I am complaining.

The club is really nice. It has two levels, the top level has V.I.P rooms, another bar and tables. The bottom level has the dance floor, the main bar, a stage, couches, and stools and tables. It isn't too crowded but it definitely isn't empty. They have crazy lighting equipment and an amazing sound system you can hear through out every inch of the club. Even from what I see walking in, the club lives up to its reputation there is a variety of every person and after a few minutes of being in here it lives up to it in the musical aspect as well.

After we get some drinks the whole group get out on the dance floor. I start out dancing with Arizona and am soon grabbed by Mark, he wishes me a happy birthday, suggests a threesome as always and I know this is his way of saying he cares and is glad I'm happy, and then passes me to Addison. Addison wishes me a happy birthday again, gives me a hug, talks to me for a minute, and then passes me on to Dakota. Dakota dances with me instead of talking. When we were younger we talked a lot and we eventually learned to communicate with out talking, so there is no need for conversation. We both share a love of dancing, so we dance for a while before she passes me over to Lydia. Lydia and I dance and talk for the duration of a song. She asks me a million questions about Arizona, makes sure I am fully happy, and checks in on my family.

Soon a Puerto Rican influenced song comes on and I grab Arizona. This gives me a chance to really show out. I pull Arizona closer to me and as soon as I did I hear Mark yell out "Ohhh give Torres some room!" He knows what my plan is.

After I pull Arizona closer I place her hands on my hips with my hands over hers. Arizona is a great dancer, but I have never tried to dance quite like this with her, usually when we are dancing we are 'dancing it out'.

As soon as I am holding Arizona's hands over my hips I start really feeling the beat. I sway my hips from side to side making sure to accentuate the beat with every sway. Soon I am incorporating cha cha style foot work into my dancing and Arizona is quick to comply keeping up with me step by step, hip swing for hip swing. I pull her closer and start grinding into her causing her to bite her lip. She never breaks eye contact which makes this dance so much sexier. I want to pull out all the stops, so I grab her hand and stop her from moving for a second while spinning around pushing my back up to her front while still continuing the previous motions. I soon stop the foot work and lead us to grinding while riding the beat. I grab Arizona's hand for support and hold it over my shoulder beside my head. I start to slowly drop low while still grinding up against Arizona and then bring it back up just as slow. I can tell Arizona loves my show by the blush that has tainted her cheeks as our friends stop dancing to watch us. I turn back around to face her pulling her into a kiss, leaving my face inches from hers when the kiss is over, and finish out the song with my front mashed to hers loving the way our bodies work together with such ease.

"Ok people this is what most of you have been so anxious for. . . " I hear the DJ stop the music and say into the mic.


	10. Chapter 10

|Callie's P.O.V|

"_Ok people this is what most of you have been so anxious for. . . " I hear the DJ stop the music and say into the mic. _

"For those of you who don't know my name is DJ Scratch and tonight we are doing things a little different. Those of you that are regulars know the drill, every once in a while we have a band or artist come and perform, but tonight we have a group of people that some of you and I know pretty well gracing our stage. The dancers of the crew X-Clusive are here to perform. Most of you all know the dancers but in case you don't ill name a few: Tongue Twist, Romeo, Young Love, Uh-Oh, Angel, and Layla, just to name a few. We are going to start the music up, they will do a couple songs, the dance floor will still be open, watch or don't, then they will break, and do a few more before the night is up. If you enjoy this it may become a permanent fix here at Mix so let us know what you think." The DJ says before he starts the music.

By the time he starts to play the music we have moved to sit down. We see dancers warming up towards each side of the stage. They all seem to be wearing similar clothes. The guys, and few girls, have loose fitting jeans or jogging pants, polos or wife beaters, and flat billed hats. Some have sweat bands on their arms or head. The girls are in army type pants either black or white, with tank tops, cut off shirts, or under aurmor. Everyone in the group has their nicknames airbrushed onto their shirts.

The first song, Drop it Low Remix by Ester ft. Chris Brown, comes on and the people on the dance floor start getting hyped up. Some people start dancing on the dance floor and others watch while the 'crew' made their way to the middle of the stage, some buckin', some snaking their bodies, some gliding and some flipping. It came around to where almost every crew member had a turn in the spotlight. When someone started dancing that was obviously well known in the club you heard screams and chants, sometimes of their nicknames and other it was something like 'get it boy/girl' or 'that's what's up', or 'my boy/girl just put it down'. The main dancers were already made obvious in one song. Uh-Oh was definitely well known around the club, flat billed hat cocked to the side and in front of his face, baggy white tee with green writing that matched the hat and said Uh-Oh on the front and X-Clusive on the back. His light brown hair was done in cornrows and his jeans came down into his high top Jordan shoes that had the same color green present on them. Tongue Twist was also well known. He wore pretty much the same shirt just with his nick name and group in baby blue, same dark jeans and had nike shoes with the check matching the blue in his shirt. Layla was the dominant girl in the group her tank top resembled the guy's shirts but she had her writing in pink and had on pink heels. How she managed to dance like she was in those, I have no idea, seems pretty painful to me. Ryde was the other main girl in the group and she had a cut off shirt with her name and group in rainbow color writing with sneakers to match.

'Ok this group really likes to color coordinate.' I thought to myself. The first song was over and Arizona and I decided to make our way to the dance floor. We both wanted to watch the dancers more closely and what can I say I love the feeling of Arizona dancing against me.

The next song that came on was Calibria 2007 remix and the only dancers on that song were Young Love, Romeo, Juliet, and Angel. They set it up boys against girls battling, but they did couple work throughout. The precision and fluidity of each move was incredible. The talent this crew possessed was amazing. This was when I realized dancing to this crew was like surgery to my friends and me. It was more than a hobby, it was a lifestyle and of that I was truly in awe. After that song the crew took a break and Arizona and I continued to dance.

As the crew returned to the stage, Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira, started playing. Arizona looked at me and started smiling because this song was played often in our apartment. What can I say I got a small thing for Beyonce, and Arizona has a thing for Latina women, who would have guessed? Six crew members had come to the stage, but we had already decided which ones were our favorite dancers and these were the ones that didn't impress us as much, so this dance was about Arizona and I.

The song started playing and I reached out for Arizona's hips bringing her back to my front. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"What now?" I snap at the person, I just want to feel Arizona's body against mine.

"Don't get an attitude with me Calliope" Dakota says seriously before laughing at me for scowling at her use of my full name.

"Whatever" I say laughing.

"Yeah well, Lydia and I are going back to the hotel and taking Addison with us."

"Oh gahh don't corrupt her please, and no 'little Callie' stories."

"I can't promise that last one. Meredith and Christina are taking care of themselves and Mark and Lexie got called in, you can now do whatever with your girl toy here."

"Ok that last part was rude, but I know you were joking so I'll let it slide. Thanks for being here can we hang out and catch up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure just text me and let me know when you want to hang out. Happy Birthday, again. Love you girl."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow."

I pull Arizona back closer to me to continue our dance. "Thanks again for getting my friends here."

"Anything for you baby. Glad you liked your birthday presents." She crooks her neck to say in my ear.

We continue to dance closely, I'm letting her make the pace for this dance and I'm loving every minute of it. She wraps her arm around my neck pulling my face beside hers and we dance closely and then she turns around to face me putting our faces inches from each other. She is keeping eye contact with me. She is so beautiful. I wrap my arms around her hips and she puts her leg in between my legs. She starts rolling her body into mine. I follow her actions and we are rolling at the same time. Our bodies were touching briefly starting at our chests and finishing at our centers. I looked down focusing on our centers touching, making sure to hit the beat at that exact moment, pushing further into Arizona. Soon I feel Arizona's hand starting at my knee and slowly but firmly working its way up my thigh, then my waist, looping her finger into my belt loop and pulling my body impossibly closer. I pulled Arizona into a rough kiss continuing our dance like that until the song ended.

"Damn, I need a drink." I laugh.

"Yeah I could use one of those."

I walk over to the bar hand in hand with Arizona. "Can I get a tequila shot and an apple martini please?"

"Of course. . . Here you go."

I go to hand her the money. "Don't worry about it someone already told me to keep you two's drinks on their tab."

"Can I ask who that would be?"

"I was told to keep that to myself, Sorry." She winks at me, and at that wink Arizona tenses her hand on mine letting me know to leave the bar now.

"Ugh, flirt." Arizona says giving the bar girl a scowl.

"Don't worry baby, I only have eyes for you, and that show you put on definitely put you at the top of my list." I say kissing her playfully.

"Ok everyone this little dance was requested by a fellow clubber. Obviously Uh-Oh and Layla know how to put on a show whether it is on a stage or at a party. Uh-Oh and Layla get up here and slow juke." The DJ says into his mic.

Slow Jukin' by Young Steff starts to play and Uh-Oh and Layla take the stage. Layla glides over behind her partner and Uh-Oh jukes in front of her. They play out the song to the lyrics; it is like watching a play. Arizona and I like both these dancers and decide to find a table kind of close to the stage to watch. I study the couple dancing. I want to see Uh-Oh's face because I want to find him when this is over and tell him how good he is. His fluidity is truly fascinating. I noticed quickly that he didn't let his face be seen and that confused me because they said most people knew him.

_Girl the way you move your body got me feelin a lil hot, hot, hot, hot  
I see you know what to do so let's take it to another level  
Lemme see you get low  
Now wait a minute now stop  
Now bring it up slow, hold on, oh baby damn  
The energy between you and me  
The way we dancing so close baby  
All these people in the room  
But you make me feel like, baby, its just you and me_

With this part of the dance Uh-Oh has Layla bent down and brings her back up by the hair. These two definitely have sexual chemistry. They stay in character with the lyrics and not only dance but really perform, pointing and making it seem like he is singing to her.

_(Yeah baby girl, alright)  
Lemme see you put your hands down low lift that leg up high  
Got me loving how you move that there, how you work those thighs  
Hypnotized by how it goes back forth and side to side  
Make a playa wanna ride, make me laid up all the night_

This is the part where Layla takes over and the chemistry flares up. Layla locks eyes with Uh-Oh and put her hands in Uh-Oh's and puts her leg on his shoulder. They then move their bodies 'back forth and side to side' like the song says, and when this happens I feel Arizona lean over to "whisper" the best she can in my ear.

"That position looks vaguely familiar. Oh yeah, the roof." Arizona winks at me and puts her hand on my thigh.

"This is the last song the dancers are performing to and when it's over I'm taking you home." I say kissing her neck.

"Ok they better hurry up." She says giggling.

Flex by Party Boyz starts playing and pretty much the whole club goes wild. The whole crew gets on the stage and started to 'flex' the rest turned into a group dance every once in a while breaking into a free style. At the end of the song the version that was played ended in a big boom and right before that 4 crew members had jumped down and got in position. Tongue Twist jumped off stage caught by all four limbs by his crew members and threw back on stage, and landed when the boom sounded. The whole club went wild again. I had to tell them how amazing they were and I could tell Arizona wanted to as well. We went to grab a drink to see if we would see any of the crew members.

As we were ordering drinks again I saw Uh-Oh slide over the bar to stand behind the bartender. He was still keeping his face covered by his hat.

"Hey the girls you are buying for are ordering drinks now; you want to tell them who is buying their drinks." I hear the girl say. About that time I hear people yelling and I get hit. I think it was by accident but damn, it hurt.

Uh-Oh jumped back over the bar and grabbed me and Arizona by the arm and pushes us toward a side door. 

"Nino!" Uh-Oh yelled at a bouncer. I then realized I was wrong Uh-Oh was a girl. "Get over here I'm taking them outside." That voice seemed so familiar.

She pulled us outside and finally removed her hat.

"Jessamine?" I said completely shocked. I mean this is a 21 and up club. The guy she called, Nino, came out to stand beside us.

"Nino don't let them go anywhere, I'm going back in there to handle business. I'll be right back."

"Jessamine, what the hell." I yell after her, but she is already in the club. "You don't have to watch after us. We can handle ourselves." I tell the bouncer.

"Look, what J wants I make sure she gets and obviously she doesn't want you going anywhere. She must think something is going on if she called me."

I try getting in the club to her, but Nino blocks my way.

"Come on Calliope. She will come back out."

We wait for about fifteen minutes and then we see Jessamine stumbling out slowly with a busted lip, wearing a wife beater and carrying her shirt on her shoulder.

"J, what happened?" Nino asked but she waves him off and looks at me. Then pulls him close to her and whispers in his ear.

He looks at her questioningly and grabs her arm. She looks at him and gives him a stern look letting him know whatever she said was serious and he nods and let's go.

"Come on let's get you two home." She says to Arizona and me.

"Are you ok?"

"Did you walk or drive?" She asks ignoring my question.

"Walk."

"Ok come on, I'm walking you, and no, it's not up for discussion."


	11. Chapter 11

'Yes that set was on point!' I thought to myself. I was worried about that last stunt, but we pulled it off. I have to go get some water and see how my tab looks so far. I hope Constance remembered whose drinks I am buying.

I run over to the bar and slide across the top to Constance. I see Callie and Arizona so I make sure my face is still covered by my hat. I missed them this past year, but it was always better for them not to be in the middle of my life. I still feel bad about just leaving their house without talking to them and this is probably not the place to just 'bump into' them.

"Hey the girls you are buying for are ordering drinks now; you want to tell them who is buying their drinks." Constance says to me.

I look at Callie, who was standing behind Arizona, out the corner of my eye and I know nothing good is about to happen because behind her I see my best friend, Desirea' glaring at me because of a recent argument. She sees me looking at Callie and I know if she is mad at me she will take it out on anyone who associates with me. Luckily Layla is standing beside her and she also knows how she can get when she is mad. Next thing I know I see her swing at Layla so she can get closer to me at the bar. She misses Layla and hits Callie. I flinch when she makes contact, she sees that flash across my face and she smirks. I jump back over the bar and Layla grabs Desirea'. I grab Callie and Arizona and pull them out the side door.

"Nino! Get over here I'm taking them outside." I yell for my friend. I want to talk to Callie and Arizona so I can explain especially now that they realize who I am.

"Jessamine?" I hear Callie ask, but I can't talk to them yet. I have to go back in there and handle Desirea'.

"Nino don't let them go anywhere, I'm going back in there to handle business. I'll be right back." I know they will probably put up a fight about that, but I know Nino won't let me down.

I hear Callie yell something at me and I ignore her. I walk back in the club and find Layla and Desirea'.

"Dez, What the hell was that about? I get that you're mad at me. You really have to let that go, you know I'm trying to help you."

"Why did you flinch when I hit that bitch?" She spits back at me. I have to keep calm and that almost sends me over the edge. I know she said it to hurt me. If she knew who that was she never would have said anything like that. Desirea' was there for me after the hospital incident and she knows how much respect I hold for Callie and Arizona.

"You have no idea what you are talking about so I suggest you don't start this off by calling names." Its one thing for her to be mad at me, but to bring them into it and disrespecting them is another entirely.

"I don't really care what you suggest. I'll talk about anything or any bitch I want to."

"Look, you have one more time. . ." is all I get out before I feel a fist on my lip. If I was in another club I wouldn't fight back but since I know I won't get kicked out of this one I throw a punch back. She stumbles and starts to swing but I catch her fist and hit her again. Dez always says she knows not to mess with me, but with the things going on with her lately she must have forgotten that I'm stronger and can actually fight. The only resort she had left was to grab my hair. I really don't want to hurt her so I throw her on the ground and walk out. I'm so mad I have to take my shirt off because I'm too hot and worked up. I need to feel the cool air to calm me down.

"J, what happened?" Nino asks and I wave him off. I look at Callie and clearly she is worried. I pull Nino to me. "I'm making sure they get home safe ok? You might want to go check on Desirea'." I know saying that would send him on alert, if Dez and I are fighting its usually serious, and he has no idea who Callie and Arizona are or why I'm taking them home. "Tell your sis that I don't think I'm going to be at your house tonight." I start walking toward the girls and Nino grabs my arm. He pulls me close. "J, you know some of that gang has been back in town." I look at him to let him know that I am fine, I'm not concerned about it and for him not to worry about it and he lets go.

"Come on let's get you two home."

"Are you ok?" Callie asks.

"Did you walk or drive?" I really don't want to get into this right now. If I have to let them in I need a moment to think about this and to cool down.

"Walk." Arizona says looking at me in the eyes trying to read me.

"Ok come on, I'm walking you, and no, it's not up for discussion." I snap and I immediately regret it when I see the looks that cross their faces.

"Look, I'm sorry I just need a minute and I need to make sure you get home safe." I say giving an apologetic look.

"It's ok." Arizona says giving me an apologetic look.

"Come on" I say looking down starting to step past them. I feel a hand on my arm and then my chin. I look up and see pools of brown staring back at me and then at my mouth.

"Your lip is busted." Callie says still looking worried.

"It's fine, no big deal."

"We'll put ice on it when we get home." She says.

The walk to their place passed in silence. I was on high alert looking in every alley way and around every corner, a habit I picked up on since my last bad encounter with an alley way and now knowing some of that gang was back. I saw them giving me curious looks every time I did this. I just shot them an innocent smile and they seemed to let it go. We are standing in front of their apartment building and I stop hoping to make a getaway. I quickly realize there is no way that is happening when Callie sends me a 'don't think you're getting out of this one' look.

I oblige and walk into the apartment building. We get in the elevator and I'm still quiet. Callie unlocks the door and we walk in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Arizona asks me a small smile making an appearance on her face.

"No thanks Dr. Robbins."

"I thought we moved past that a long time ago."

"Arizona." I say to please her. I was hoping by calling her that it would get me out of the discussion I know is coming.

Arizona gets a bag and puts ice in it. She wraps a towel around it and hands it to me. She motions for me to put it on my lip, I do and immediately it hurts. I was so mad and worried about them I didn't feel the pain until now.

"Son of a . . . " I yell and stop before I can finish my statement. Callie starts laughing at me and Arizona gives her a look trying to make her stop. I start laughing too causing Callie to laugh even harder. The image of her getting hit by Dez comes back and I stop laughing. "She didn't hurt you did she?" I didn't really mean to just blurt it out.

"What? Who is she?" She looks at me confused.

"When she hit you, in the club." I clarify.

"No she didn't hurt me. I was really just shocked. Did it look like it hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'm fine, but what happened to you?"

I look around avoiding Arizona's and her gazes. They are on one side of the island in the kitchen and I'm on the other. 'This feels to much like an interrogation' I think to myself.

"Well the person that hit you is someone I'm arguing with. They didn't mean to hit you, but they saw how I looked when they did it and would have done it again to get to me. That is why I dragged both of you out."

"Ok that only explains a part of it, how about how did you get a busted lip?"

"Lucky shot?" I question. I know that won't suffice as an answer. It's worth a try though.

"Maybe, but what caused it?"

"I told you I'm arguing with someone. Nothing really to explain."

"Ok, how about you have two more chances to tell me the truth, or you get the wrap taken off the ice. Trust me that will sting way worse." Callie says raising an eyebrow to challenge me.

"Ok, ok you don't have to threaten." I wince at the thought of having my lip hurting worse. "She. . . shecalledyouabitch." I mumble hoping I wouldn't have to repeat it. I know why I did it but sitting here with them staring at me, it all sounds childish.

"You started a fight over someone calling me a bitch?" She asks incredulously.

"I didn't start the fight." I quickly defend myself. "I told her she didn't know what she was talking about, I made a suggestion and she didn't like it." I shrug.

"How old is this girl?" Arizona asks.

"24" I answer curious at the shift in conversation.

"Ok time out" Callie says glaring at me. ¿Cómo demonios has sacado en el club y pagar por una ficha cuando no tienes edad suficiente para entrar? que está apenas diecisiete años, y seguro que no importa la edad suficiente para beber."

"Huh?" I say laughing. "If you're going to go off on me can we keep it where I understand it please? High school Spanish was really a b.s class."

"Sorry." She huffs still pretty angry. "I said, How in the hell did you get in the club and pay for a tab when you're not old enough to get in, you're barely seventeen, and damn sure not old enough to drink."

"Oh, about that. . . I have connections?"

"We aren't going to get into that right now. Do you really think it's a good idea to be in a club where people are so much older than you?" Arizona asks and I can tell she's really worried about me.

"Ok, you both sound like my mother and I haven't had one of those, much less parents, since I was like six." I blurt out without thinking about it.

"Care to run that by me again?" Callie asks and I see shock in her eyes. "You said last year your parents were out of the country."

"I lied."

"Sweetie, why did you lie?" Arizona asks sweetly.

"I didn't want to have to explain everything to you two."

Callie's P.O.V

I get up and walk into the living room to stare out the window. I don't know why I'm so attached to this kid. It bothers me she lied more because I'm worried than anything else. Where does she live? How is she supporting herself? Where did she go when she left us last year? How did she end up in the hospital in the first place? Ok screw it, we are going to talk about this whether she likes it or not. I want answers, and to make sure she is ok and taken care of.

A/N: I used an internet translator for the spanish so sorry if its messed up.

Reviews= 3 Tell me what you think whether it be good or bad, just let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter so if you think it sucks just say so. Ill appreciate the honesty. =)

Thanks to everyone that has review and thanks to all the readers. I'm going to reply to every review from now on because I really do appreciate knowing what you guys think. Ok enough of me. . .

* * *

Callie's P.O.V

Five minutes later and I'm still staring out the window. I want to get my answers but I don't know how to start this conversation. I know technically none of this is my business; I mean she was just a patient. A patient I got attached to for some reason unknown to me.

I feel Arizona snaking her arms around me from behind. She scared me a little because I didn't hear her coming but I instantly relax into her grasp.

"Are you ok baby?" She whispers in to ear and it sends goose bumps down my spine. "Jessamine is sitting in there feeling bad. She thinks she ticked you off." I stand there still looking out the window knowing if it's ok for me to be feeling like this and I'm scare to voice it. "Calliope, what is it?"

"I'm just thinking too hard." I turn to look at her in the eyes. "To be honest, I want answers. I want to know what all she kept from us, how she has been living, does she have a home, how is she taking care of herself, just all kinds of stuff. I don't understand why I'm attached to her like this. Its crazy isn't it. She was a patient and that's it right?"

Arizona's blue eyes lock with mine and with that simple gesture I relax a little more. "Babe," she starts "there is a reason we are attached to her, I don't know what it is either, but it is what it is. I want answers just like you do, but I'm just not as vocal about it."

"You do?" I question.

"I do." She answers simply.

"So I'm not crazy for caring like this?"

"If you are I am too."

I pull her in for a tight hug, it definitely makes me feel better I'm not alone in this. "Thank you Arizona, I love you."

"I love you too, so much. . . I think we need to get back to Jessamine she is really worried she did something to you."

I hug Arizona tightly again before placing a light kiss on her lips. "Let's do this then." I say smiling triumphantly. I don't know how I'm going to do this but I guess I'll find out when I start talking.

"Jessamine, Can you come in here please?" I call out for her.

Jessamine comes into the living room with her hat back on her head and her shirt over her shoulder. I notice she doesn't have her ice pack and she didn't bring the drink Arizona fixed her in her hand. I look down and realized she has her shoes on as well.

"Going somewhere?" I ask as I move to sit on the couch with Arizona.

"I figured I would bounce after I said bye to you first." She says still looking at the floor at her feet.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I figured I did enough damage. I pissed you off and you probably don't want me here anymore."

"Jess, sweetie, sit down." Arizona says softly.

Jessamine does as she asks but still won't make eye contact. Arizona gets off the couch and runs into the kitchen to get our drinks and Jessamine's ice pack. She returns with a fresh ice pack and refilled drinks. Jessamine mutters a thank you and I give Arizona a kiss on the check as she sits down. I reach over for her hand and she gives mine a reassuring squeeze.

"Jessamine, you didn't piss me off, I just needed a minute to think." She tries to interrupt me and I stop her. "Let me finish. You lied to me and to Arizona, and no I'm not mad that you lied. Yes, I am a little unhappy about it, but more than anything I'm worried. We are worried. You don't have parents around to protect you, who is doing that?" I end my tiny rant leaving an opening for her to talk.

"Protecting me? I can protect myself; I have been doing a decent job at that for years now."

"That's not what it looked like last year." I say and immediately feel horrible. That was a cheap shot and I know it. I know that I don't know the story behind that incident. I reverted back to my old habit of not thinking before I speak. I really have to learn to control that.

I see Jessamine physically cringe and it makes me feel worse. I don't know what to do, I may have ruined the chance to talk to her rationally.

"Where are your parents?" Arizona speaks up.

"Biological? Died when I was very young. Car crash." She says looking down again.

"I'm sorry." Arizona reaches over to put a comforting hand on J's knee, but J pulls away and Arizona shoots me a look. Next thing I know we hear music playing and Arizona and I start to look around. Jessamine stands up and pulls a phone out of her pocket hitting a button to silence it and sends us an apologetic look. A few seconds later the phone is going off again.

Jessamine's P.O.V

Nino is calling me and I don't want to answer. Callie and Arizona are trying to have a talk with me and I want to answer them. This talk has been a long time coming so I knew I needed to get it over with. I hit ignore on my phone, but not but about a few seconds later my phone is going off again. 'Nino is not going to let this one go.' I think to myself. I send Callie and Arizona another apologetic look before hitting the call button to pick up.

"What's up?" I say into the phone.

"_Hey J, Sis is wondering if you are coming to the house tonight or in the morning. I told her that you said probably not tonight."_

"Ok first off why did she not call me herself? Secondly, I don't know what I'm doing tonight, but don't tell her that. Just tell her I have something I have to take care of and I might or might not be over there in the morning. I'll be back over there sometime tomorrow probably afternoon or late night." I feel Callie and Arizona watching me and I start to feel a little uncomfortable.

'_She's worried. She heard what happened at the club. . .'_

"Tell her not to worry about that. It is no one's business." I snap at him. I didn't mean to get like that with him, but I really don't want to think about what happened at the club.

'_Don't act like that, besides you're the one that left with two strangers. I know that you stay a little bit of everywhere and it's not like our place is your home, but I do like to know that my best friend is ok and that she is safe with the people she is around.' _

"Ok who I leave the club with has never been a problem unless you went running your mouth about them being lookers and if that's the case you are just being nosey. I am safe, I can take care of me you know that."

'_Ok I may be being a little nosey, but can you blame me?_

"Yes I can" I laugh. "Look I'll be by your house tomorrow. Tell your sister I'm fine and you need to quit being nosey. Bye" I say as I end the call. I really appreciate everything Nino and his sister have done for me. It is nice to know that I always have him to fall back on. He's been here through a lot and I don't expect that to change anytime soon, thankfully. I look up to find two pairs of eyes staring me down then adverting their gazes when I look at them. I know that that conversation probably brought more questions into their minds and now I need to get this little Q & A session out of the way.

"Sorry about that. They just weren't going to give up." I say shooting them a half smile. "Where were we in our little grill session?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to those of you who review. It means so much. Those of you who are reading? Thanks for that too. I really hope you are enjoying it. Drop a review if you want even a smiley face is good lol. Ok. . to the story :)

* * *

Jessamine's P.O.V

I pretty much broke the ice when I called this interrogation a grill session. We jumped back onto lighter topics. I know that the stuff I really don't want to talk about is coming, but I know I need to do this. I don't know why, I really should leave them in the dark, but something is telling me to let it go. Hopefully I'll feel better when it's over. We have talked about my friends and my dance crew. They told me how good they thought I was before they even knew it was me, I would have thought they were just saying it, but Arizona slipped and said Uh-Oh so they must have meant it. That meant more to me coming from them than it did from all the people at the club. It felt like family congratulating me.

"So how are you taking care of yourself, money wise?" Callie asks me.

"I work a few jobs at different clubs. Some nights I'm a bouncer, some nights I clean, and if I'm lucky some nights I get to work the bar. I get money from little jobs the crew picks up as well."

"How did you get those jobs when you're barely seventeen?" Arizona inquires looking shocked.

"Back when Kai and her boy Dom lived here and I lived with them, they introduced me to a few club owners. Since I was around Kai and Dom so much they thought I was their age, either nineteen or twenty."

"Ok you do look a little older than you are, but when they hired you they didn't ask for ID?"

"No, I didn't have to fill out an application or anything I was just given the job. I did have to get my license because I had to run some errands for a few club owners and didn't want to get caught driving without a license or a permit."

"How do your bosses feel on the nights you can't work because you have to go to school in the morning?"

'Of course Arizona would ask about school.' I think to myself. She's a PEDs surgeon for crying out loud. That is probably a huge topic of conversation between her and her patients. 'Lie or truth' I try to decide. 'Might as well tell the truth about this too' I decide.

"Well the thing about that is. . ." I start but can't finish due to Arizona interrupting her blue eyes open wide in shock staring at me.

"You don't go to school? Well just why not?" She chastises me.

"Well I was trying to explain before you interrupted." I laugh at her. "I kind of dropped out without actually telling them I was dropping out. When that thing happened last year, I missed too many days of school without calling in. My foster parents would have had to call in for me and I didn't even tell them what happened. I didn't want them thinking it was their fault or that they could have prevented it. Kai finally called the school and told them that I wouldn't be returning and when they tried to question her she hung up on them. When that happened I had to lay low, I couldn't be out doing things I normally did for a while."

"Why not you were cleared by us?" Arizona questions again. This is the most talkative she has been all night.

"There were some things that were preventing normal activity, not health reasons obviously. I want to go back and finish high school sometime. If I have a school to enroll in that I can get to and from this year I'm going to go. "

"That's good you really need to finish high school." Arizona said smiling.

"What happened that night?" Callie spoke up. She had been in a daze since I said I couldn't be out doing normal things.

"I really don't think you want to hear it."

"I want to know what happened that night Jessamine." She looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are pleading for an answer.

"Well, the crew I was with had a battle at a party one night and we were on point. We hit all our moves just right and beat the other crew. The other crew had a guy in it that I had known for a long time. He had just joined this crew not too long ago. My crew had a meeting about the battle a few nights later. We always met to talk about our strengths and weaknesses and practiced. I left the meeting and decided to go to one of the clubs I had a job at to get a little more money up. I knew an alleyway that one of my crew members used often and it would be a shortcut to the club. I took the alley and saw the guy I knew standing there with another guy I remembered from the party. I walked down the alley and next thing I knew my shoulder was dislocated and I felt a fist. As I was on the ground I felt a kick. . ." I pause because ever since that night I have tried not to think about it and I damn sure haven't talked about it. I know I need to move past it, but putting words and not just thoughts to it makes it so . . . real. I see that Arizona and Callie have tensed up and they both physically flinched at the last part of my story. I'm pretty sure they know what happened next, but I know I need to say it.

"I looked up and saw the gat in my friend's hand. His boy was telling him that if he wanted in all that was left was to pull the trigger. He looked so scared. I looked in my eyes and all I saw was fear. He wasn't a killer, nothing about that boy was anything but gentle. He was in foster care with me and all he ever wanted was a family. I realize now that's what it was about. He wanted to belong and if that was the only family he could have that's what he was going to get. He wasn't like me. I'm on my own, but I can deal with being there. He wanted the since of security a family brings. He had the perfect shot to my heart, but he was shaking so much when he pulled the trigger he missed and it hit where it did. To get in the gang you had to kill someone, not just shoot them, so they wanted to know I was dead. That's why I had to lay low. Everyone told them I was dead. The crew left because they were starting to look at the crew as targets. The gang ended up relocating. Thanks to them , I lost the only people I really ever considered close enough to be family, I haven't seen Kai since the hospital."

Tears are forming in my eyes and I'm using all the strength I have not to cry. I have never examined what happened as much as I just did. I never admitted that I lost what seemed like my family. I never admitted I understood why he pulled the trigger. I let a tear slide by accident and I feel a hand on my forearm. I'm pulled gently from my position on the chair to the middle of the couch. Arizona and Callie both wrap me in some way in their arms to hold me. When that happens I just let it all go. I can't believe that I am crying. I need to be strong I don't need to show weakness, but here with them it feels ok to let go.

Arizona's P.O.V

I pull Jessamine over to sit in the middle of us. I always said this girl was strong but now I know a little more about her and I have never given her enough credit. She looks like the child she is curled up in our arms like this. We sit this way for thirty minutes allowing J to break down. I know she didn't want to cry but everyone has to let it out at some point. Tears have formed in Callie's and my eyes. Our hearts are breaking for her. I can tell that she is getting sleepy.

"Hey, we are going to get some blankets and pillows so you can sleep on the couch." I tell her. I don't even ask Callie because when it comes to Jessamine our feelings always seem to be the same.

"No, I can't stay here. I have imposed enough. Besides Callie, it's your birthday night. You should be celebrating." Jessamine says pulling off of Callie's shoulder.

"Ok, for my birthday I want you to stay here over night, and this time when we wake up, you better still be here. No more of that disappearing act, we aren't done talking yet. We all really need some rest though."

"Ok."

"Promise you'll be here when we get up?" I ask.

"I promise."

I go to grab some extra blankets and pillows. I bring a pair of shorts and a tank top out as well so she can get out of those clothes. I give her the clothes and she takes them to the bathroom while Callie and I fix the couch for her. She comes back and lies down. I reach down and give her a hug.

"Good night sweetie, sweat dreams."

"Thanks . . . for everything." She whispers in my ear. I give her a smile and move over to let Callie through.

Callie reaches down and gives Jessamine a kiss on the forehead and says good night. We both know she will be knocked out by the time we reach the bedroom. We take our glasses and Jessamine's ice pack to the kitchen and head toward the bedroom where I'm pretty sure not much sleeping or pound caking will get done tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Callie's P.O.V

Arizona and I walk into the bedroom after tucking Jessamine in on the couch and making her promise to stay here over night. I'm still really worried about her and after all the things we talked about I still don't know her living arrangements. I guess I can talk to her about that in the morning in case we ever need to go see her or something. As weird as the night ended it is still one of my best birthdays ever. Everything Arizona did for me earlier in the night still has me all happy and on top of that me finally getting Jessamine to open up to me has gotten me all excited, but kind of wore out. I'm ready to curl up in my baby's arms and go to sleep.

Arizona and I both put on some pjs and pull the cover back to get in the bed. As soon as I lay down Arizona turns her back toward me and grabs my arm for me to snuggle her. I immediately oblige to her request, pulling her as close to my body as I can get her. It was quiet until Arizona broke the silence.

"It's super crazy to think about everything J has gone through."

"I know. I hope she gets everything she wants and needs in life including the family she deserves."

"I hope so too. I hope this time she keeps in touch, I don't want to have to wonder how she is and if she is okay. She was on my mind a lot this past year but I didn't say anything about it."

"Really? I thought I was the only one."

"Nope, what can I say? I think the kid is kind of awesome." Arizona says looking at me with a gleam in her eyes.

We continue to talk about Jessamine for about an hour and a half before falling asleep both content and decided on somethings.

I wake up in the morning with a face full of blonde curly hair. I could say I hated that, but I would be lying to myself. Any way I wake up with Arizona is good, even if it is with a mouth full of her hair. I roll over to look at the alarm clock to see that is ten in the morning. I roll Arizona over to where she is laying on her back and give her the lightest kiss. Arizona one of the heaviest sleepers, you can make all kinds of noise, shake her or anything else and she will stay asleep, but if her pager goes off or if you kiss her she will stir.

I see her bright blue eyes slowly opening to me. "Good morning beautiful." I say and give her another light kiss.

"Mmmmmmm. . . Good Morning to you too." She says giving me a pleasure filled sigh. "What time is it?" She asks sleepily.

"Ten seventeen" I answer her.

"Is Jessamine still here?" She asks.

"I really don't know, I haven't checked to see yet."

"Well let's go see." She says.

"Ok. I'll make us some breakfast." I say standing up to wrap my arms around her from behind and walking out the bedroom door into the living room. Arizona and I both expected to find one of two things. An empty living room, or a sleeping Jessamine, but what we found shocked both of us.

The same as last time we saw everything put up. The blankets and the pillows were folded and stacked in a neat pile. The remotes were lined up perfectly and the dishes had been done, but when we looked at the island in the kitchen there sat two plates of eggs, bacon, biscuits and pancakes, with Jessamine on the other side of the island looking at us.

I stand there wide eyed still holding on to Arizona's waist. I think my jaw almost hit the floor. I see her give us a huge smile.

"Well since I ruined your birthday last night, I was hoping I could make up for it before I leave this morning."

"This is just super!" Arizona squeals before pulling out of my arms, running to sit in front of her plate. I look at my girlfriend and laugh before going to the island to sit down.

"Thank you; you didn't ruin my birthday though. I'm glad we ran into you. Do you have time to talk some more before you leave?"

"Well I was planning on serving you breakfast and leaving you two to do whatever it was you had planned for the day, didn't want to overstay my welcome, but if you want to talk. . . I can stay for a little while." She offers.

"Please stay. We want to talk to you some more, after we eat this delicious looking breakfast of course."

We finished up breakfast and Jessamine immediately tried to wash dishes. I argued with her about it for a few minutes before we compromised and did them together with Arizona laughing at us and saying things like "Children am I going to have to put you in time out?" We got the dishes done and go to sit in the living room again.

"So J, after everything we talked about last night I realized we didn't talk about where you are living."

Jessamine looks down, like she doesn't really want to answer our question. "Hum . . . well a little bit of here, there, and everywhere. I don't really live anywhere I just kick it at friends' houses a few nights a week. I keep clothes at three of my good friends' houses and usually carry a bag with me that way I can stay where ever."

"You don't have a home?" Arizona asks stunned.

"No, I figured you might have known when I said I didn't have parents and all that."

"No because you said you lived with Kai and Dom."

"I also said that when the incident happened, the crew moved and that I hadn't seen Kai since the hospital. I had nowhere to go."

Well this gives me the opening I need. I know Arizona and I briefly talked about this, but not too much in depth because we didn't expect it like this, but here it goes.

"Jessamine, Arizona and I care about your wellbeing and want to know that you are okay. You not living somewhere permanently is not knowing you are okay. Cristina is moving in with Owen within the next couple of weeks and her bedroom is going to be open." I pause to let what I say sink in." "Arizona and I talked about this last night and if you want, we would like to consider you apart of our family. You were talking about wanting to get back in high school and everything and this way you won't have to worry about everything else as much. You will have a place to come home to." I ramble out and look at Arizona hoping I didn't overstep the boundaries or take what we talked about last night out of context, but when I look at her she gives me the super magic smile before turning and giving the same one to Jessamine.

"I really don't know what to say." Jess said looking at me with big 'deer caught in the headlight' eyes. "I don't want to intrude on you. This is your home and you don't know me that well. You don't have to feel bad for me because I don't have a place to live; I have been taking care of myself for years now and can continue to do so no problem. I can't just give up my jobs and I can't give up the crew."

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. We would never ask you to give up your crew or your jobs. We may not be the most supportive of your jobs considering you're not old enough for them, but they are your jobs we get that, and trust me I'm sure you can take care of yourself and I have no doubt in your ability to do so. I'm just saying I don't think you should have to do that especially when you want to get back to high school. We can work everything out." I say trying to explain it to her so she's not freaking out.

"So, you really want me to stay with you guys and be . . .?"

"A part of our family" Arizona finishes for her, again throwing that super magic smile.

"I think . . . I would love that." Jessamine says jumping up to give us both a hug.

…

Until this moment Jessamine had no idea how her life would end up or if she would ever get what she wanted. She knew she always dreamed of having a family, even if it wasn't the ideal one or if it wasn't the ideal way to get one, but the one thing she knew was that she was never happier or more excited at the idea of this family. She already knew these two women and already had a bond, a trust with them she didn't see coming from any other people. She knew that the one thing she was looking for her whole life, she had finally found, a sense of Safety.

A/N: Ok, that was the end. I didn't think it would be a good idea to drag it out much longer. I do keep having thoughts about certain things that could happen after she moves in, so if you want it I may do a sequel, but if you think that's taking it too far, let me know what you want. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews = Love. =) Thanks for reading!


End file.
